Secret Identities
by Your Imaginary Alien Friend
Summary: Professor Calamitous is planning on capturing Jimmy...but it doesn't work. So BG gets her daughter to get Jimmy for them. Who's BG's daughter? All the while, there's someone saving Retroville on a daily basis, who is it? Full sum inside! COMPLETE!
1. What Assignment?

**Full Summary:** Retroville's a peaceful place, that bad things only happen on a **monthly** basis... so the residents think! Emerald is an athletic... "protector" of the city from any attack before such evil is even realized! And this is done on a **daily** basis! But Beautiful will get by Emerald and to Jimmy with her best weapon yet... her daughter! Please RR! No cussing.

**Me:** Okay, so, whaddya think of the _full_ summary? I personally like it better than the condensed version. Well, in this story, you'll find out who's Beautiful's daughter, who's Emerald, and what does Professor Calamitous plan to do with Jimmy once his granddaughter gets him for him. This is what I would love to have in the real episodes, well, mainly the Beautiful's daughter part. Real quick: Cindy is not in this chappie, but, she will be, I promise! So, I'll stop with this 'me' thing, and let ya read the story...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any characters inside... now I'll let ya read the story...

**_Ch 1:  
What Assignment?_**

"Hey, I'll race you guys to the Candy Bar!" Sheen challenges Jimmy and Carl.

But, Jimmy protests, "Sheen, the Candy Bar's closed right now, besides, it's getting dark out. Plus, we're in the hovercar." He steers the vehicle carefully above the streets and around the buildings. But, he stops in place when he hears what sounded like glass breaking. "Hey, did you guys hear that?" He asks as he lowers the hovercar onto the sidewalk.

"Uh, describe 'that'," Sheen suggests.

"Breaking glass," Jimmy explains as he gets out of his invention and nears one of the stores.

"I heard breaking glass," Carl states as he follows Jimmy.

Sheen tags along while adding, "Me, too!" They near the sound where they believe they heard it from. The store they creep silently towards was the jewelry store, and it was obvious that someone broke in... there was a big whole in the front window. Inside they could hear a struggle between two people.

"C'mon," Jimmy urges as he walks closer and closer.

Carl objects, standing in place, "But, we gotta get home. Besides, the police will take care of it, it's their job!"

Right when Jimmy was about to persuade Carl, two people fly through the open space in the glass and land on the ground. From what the three could tell, the thief and some 'hero' were in a fight. The good guy was a young person in a dark colored outfit that covered every part of that person except the top half of their face. The thief appeared to be in camoflauge clothes with what looked like a sock over his head.

Sheen sprints over to the hovercar, which wasn't far away, and turns on the newly built-in headlights, so they can fly at night (...their curfew was extended). Now, with lights on, it was absolutely apparent that the camoflauged dude was the robber, he had a bag of gems in his hand, and he kept attempting to escape. Sheen, ecstatic that he can watch up close something like this, runs back up to Jimmy and Carl. Jimmy wanted to help, but, he couldn't tell how he could do so. Finally, the good guy pins the robber, and ties him to a light post. The bag of gems was placed back in the window with a note under it. Right before this savior dashes off, Jimmy caught a glimpse of the person's eyes: Green, a sparkling emerald green.

* * *

"Then why don't you just call him 'Emerald', yea, that's a masculine name!" Sheen sarcastically blurts out as Jimmy tells the two about the little information he has on this person. 

Jimmy further explains, "Sheen, it wasn't a _he_, it was a _she_... _she_ had eye shadow on and I think something called mascara."

"Oh... well, that changes things," Sheen states as the three walk down the sidewalk to school.

"Uh oh... Jimmy, I don't think I completed my assingment," Carl admits as he freezes in place. He then adds, "Oh, never mind, I forgot I finished it this morning. False alarm."

"What assignment?" Sheen frantically wonders. "Since when do we have assignments?" Carl and Jimmy look at Sheen, but then keep walking.

Carl brings up the subject again as they near the school, "Jimmy, how do you know _she_ had nascara and eye shallow on, the light wasn't exactly shining on _her_ face. It could've been a shadow. So, how do you know it's a girl?"

"I glanced at the note she left, and, I don't think guys will end a letter with 'Sincerely, Just Some Girl..." Jimmy points out as they enter the large wooden doors.

"What did the letter say, Jimmy?" Sheen asks, opening the door to Ms. Fowl's class.

Jimmy answers while they take their seats, "It said something about her catching the thief, putting the gems back, and, hoping that 'this jerk' will get what he deserves. It was written to the police." Carl and Sheen nod.

"Okay, class, please get seated and give me your homework,"Ms. Fowl orders as she stands and walks to each student.

"We had homework?" Sheen says loud enough for the whole class to hear. Everyone stares at him silently... cue the cricket.

"Er, yes Sheen, I'll take it that you didn't do the assignment," the teacher crows as she continues down the rows.

* * *

"_Please_ tell me you're finished... oh, what am I saying? You never complete anything, _dad_!" 

"What have I told you about talking during my... er, making stuff?"

"I don't know, you didn't finish scolding me! What are you trying to do anyway?... No, wait, lemme guess, you're trying to invent something that will be able to catch Jimmy Neutron. Am I right?" Beautiful Gorgeous guesses, filing her nails.

"Yes... now, if I just add one little tweak here, it should..." Professor Calamitous touches two wires together and...

"Explode? Nice going, _dad_, we almost lost the roof that time!" She snottily says. Beautiful waves her hand in the air, trying to get rid of the smoke from around her face, while coughing.

"Well, at least we're out of jail. And not once have you thanked me!" Her father brings up as he, too, coughs for oxygen.

"That's because _I'm _the one who got us out!" She retorts as she walks to her dad.

"Whatever... but, now it'll take longer to make it again!" He laments as he hugs some scraps of metal that came from the destroyed invention.

"Dad, for once, why don't you let me handle it," Beautiful suggests.

Professor Calamitous objects, "But, you've tried, and isJimmy Neutronhere with us? Nooo."

"I was going to suggest my daughter," she corrects.

"Aahh, yes... I guess we can give her a chance. But, if she's anything like you, well, we know what the outcome will be... failure!" He exclaims, placing the piece of invention down on the ground carefully.

"I am not! And _if_ I was, which side do you think I'd get it from? You!" Beautiful shouts as she walks towards the phone.

Finbarr changes the subject, "So, how's your husband, Markus, doing?"

"What, do you have A.D.D., dad? I was yelling at you, remember?"

"Yes, I know, I was just wondering how the poor fellow was doing," he explains.

She replies, "Well, he's fine, taking care of my dearest daughter, which he's been doing ever since she was alive! You already know this dad! Why are you asking?"

"I just wanted to rouse your anger, I know how much you hate him," her dad says.

Picking up the phone, Beautiful sarcastically states, "Why, thank you dad, that's very kind of you."

* * *

Carl walks up to Jimmy who's sitting at his computer, "Jimmy, what are you doing?" 

"Yea, what's going on, I mean, you've been sitting there for hours," Sheen wonders who, too, walks up to his brainiac friend.

"I'm waiting," Jimmy replies, whatching the monitor patiently.

"Uh, for what?" Sheen asks staring at the screen also, to see what's so fascinating.

"For Emerald," he answers.

Carl inquires, "So, you're officially calling her Emerald, huh?"

As Jimmy nods, Sheen points out, "You're having an unhealthy obsession with this person."

Jimmy takes his eyes off the screen and onto Sheen as he queries, "One: I'm not obsessed, I just want to learn more about her, and Two: What would be a 'healthy' obsession?"

Sheen answers, "One: Learning more about her is cutting into your inventing time, like, five hours of it, and Two: Obsessed with UltraLord is a healthy obsession."

"Jimmy, what makes you think _Emerald_ will be back again?" Carl wonders, popping a piece of cheese into his mouth.

"Because nobody knew of the robbery last night, the police played dumb about it and Emerald and the note. My hypothesis is that Emerald has been doing this before, so, I'm seeing if there'll be something happening two nights in a row," Jimmy answers, but, he perks up when the monitor blinks red and shows a heist at a bank. "C'mon!" Jimmy runs off.

"What do you mean, 'C'mon'?" Carl asks but, is forced to follow Jimmy as Sheen grabs his arm and pulls him to the hovercar, where Jimmy was.

* * *

Me: Hi, I know, it wasn't that good, but, I would _really_ appreciate it if you told me what you thought of it... if you do review, I will thank you in the next chapter, I promise. And if you pleasantly do review, please no cussing or indication of cussing. And flames are accepted. Again, please review. Also, thank you for just coming to my first chappie and reading it. 


	2. He's Obsessed

Me: HIYA! I am pleasantly surprised with how well JN fans review! I mean, with some of my other stories people would review at the second chappie, and that'd be only, like, one person. But, yea, I'm just happy. ...Nothing much to say... so, I'll get on with the review thanks...

**Review Thanks:**Thank you **greg9570** for reviewing, and thank you for taking time to read my story. And thank you **stardust104** for also reviewing, and saying it has 'great potential',once again, I thank you. Thank you **acosta perez jose ramiro** for reviewing, and, I remember you had reviewed my other Jimmy Neutron story, also. But, thanks for commenting on the dialogues and such. And thank you **Princess of the High Lands** for reviewing and calling this story cool. Thank you, too, **WereWolve'sGang **for reviewing, and I like how you got your brain going, I like hearing opinions. Ihope that all of you who reviewed and read this will be satisfied... on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jennifer Lopez, George Washington, or Harriet Tubman... although, I don't know how I could own them... but, I'm just saying.

**Real Quick: **I can't believe FIVE people reviewed only my FIRST chapter! Okay, I'm done...

**_Ch: 2  
He's Obsessed_**

"Jimmy, I like suspense and everything, but, I don't like being this close to it," Carl comments as him, Sheen and Jimmy peak through the window at the men who are threatening everyone in the bank for money.

"Don't worry Carl, Emerald will save the day, Jimmy said so," Sheen reassures.

"Where is she? She should've been here by now..." Jimmy disappointingly states while looking around. "The heist is almost over."

Cindy and Libby walk down the sidewalk but halt when the see the robbery. Sheen greets them, "Oh, hi guys, what's up?"

"What's up? What's _up_? You're just standing there watching a bank get robbed and you ask 'what's up'?" Libby exclaims in an upset tone.

Cindy begins to walk away slowly, "Libby, we should go get some help... unlike some people I know."

Both girls dash off with Libby adding, "Good idea!"

"Whatever..." Sheen says, turning his attention back to the almost completely robbed bank.

* * *

"Well, what did she say?" 

"She said she has nothing better to do."

"That's it? 'I've nothing better to do', that's what she said? That's all? You'd think she'd be _thankful_ for having something to do! Ugh!"

"What else do you expect, she's _your_ grandchild, she apparently has the same attitude from _you_!"

"Oh, puh-lease, she definitely gets that 'I'm so cool, look at me' attititude from _you_!"

"Do _not_ insult _my_ baby girl!" Beautiful screeches as she has another argument with her dad.

"Whatever, as long as she's willing to get Neutron for us, then that's all that matters," Professor Calamitous states while going to his computer.

"Actually, she asked for the price, so I said you'd pay her..." Ms. Gorgeous begins.

"What? You _must_ be kidding!" He interrupts.

Beautiful Gorgeous answers, "110 percent truth... I said you'd pay her a couple hundred dollars, like, mmm, five hundred..."

"FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS! I can't believe you did that! You're unbelievable, you know that?" Her dad scolds as he types in some keys.

She retorts, "She's your granddaughter! Grandparents are _supposed_ to spoil their grandchildren, it's like an unwritten rule. And when you get a rare chance, you turn her down! Some Granddad you turned out to be... guess I'll just have to call her up and say that you're gonna get Jimmy yourself..."

"Fine, I'll pay her, but, when will she be able to get Neutron?" Finbarr Calamitous inquires as he continues to type.

"She said it should take at most a week," she replies walking towards the door.

He exclaims, "A WEEK! Can't she...?"

"Excuse me?"

He sighs then continues, "I was hoping she could get Neutron in about two days, but I _guess_ I can settle for a week..."

* * *

"What're you doing here, Libby? Where's Cindy?" Jimmy queries as he shifts his attention to the Egyptian descendant who came running up in the darkness. 

Libby replies while keeping her eyes on the bank, "She told me to keep an eye on things... and she's talking to the police right now."

Almost instantly, the mysterious heroine jumps in, opens the door then dives at the mischievous group of four. She tackles, kicks, attacks, smacks and pins each one.

"Shouldn't Cindy be done talking to the police by now?" Carl wonders watching Emerald.

"It's all coming together!" Sheen exclaims, "...UltraLord never did completely kill Robo Feind, he just merely knocked him unconscious!" He was in his own little world.

"What did I miss?" Cindy comes running up to watch also.

Emerald had all four down, tied by their hands and feet, and for a finishing touch, she tied all of them together. She then returns the bagged money and leaves out the door, almost bumping Jimmy, who, fortunately back away. But as he did this, he ran _into_ Cindy's arm.

"Hey! Watch it!" Cindy exasperatingly shouts as Jimmy watches Emerald disappear into the night sky.

* * *

"Sheen!" Ms. Fowl screeches, "Sit down!" 

"Why, it is a free country, y'know!" Sheen retorts coninuing to stand on his chair.

"Do you want to go to detention?" She inquires with an angered look.

"Detention... detention... what's that again? Oh yea! I thought that it was just a myth! Along with the permanent record, and..." Sheen expresses his opinion.

Libby intervenes, "Sheen, just sit down."

"You got it, my..." He didn't finish his sentence due to a strict look on Libby's face, but, he does listen and sit down.

Ms. Fowl continues, "Now, on with the biographies... Jimmy gave his _two hour_ biography on President George Washington... Cindy already gave hers on Harriet Tubman... and..." She keeps going on who already gave theirs and who about. "Sheen!..."

"What did I do this time?" He asks.

"I don't know! What _did_you do this time? ...I mean, I was going to say your biography is next!" Ms. Fowl replies as Sheen walks up to the front of the class.

He begins, acting all intelligent and sophisticated, "My biography is about the famous actress, JENNIFER LOPEZ! Here's what I gathered from the internet: Her name is Jennifer Lopez, a.k.a. 'J. Lo.', and she's an actress... thank you." And he takes his seat.

"Sheen, I want you to redo your biography, and this time, actually do some research, it's due next week," the teacher assigns taking her seat. "Class dismissed," she chimes as the bell rings.

Jimmy pops out of his seat and sprints for the door. Carl inquires as he tries to keep up, "Jimmy, wait up! Why're you in a hurry?"

He stops at the door and waits for Carl and Sheen to catch up as he replies to his two friends, "I want to start looking for Emerald..."

"Cutting into your inventing time," Sheen interrupts.

Cindy pipes up as she walks by, "Sounds like someone's obsessed."

"I am not!" Jimmy objects.

Libby agrees with her best friend, "Denial. Oh yea, he's obsessed."

Carl wonders of the two girls as Jimmy just glares at them, "What do you girls think of Emerald?"

"Who? Oh, you named him..." Libby begins.

"Her," Sheen corrects.

She continues, "You named _her_? Um, I think she's pretty cool."

Cindy answers while she and Libby head into the hallway, "I think she's okay."

"Sounds like somebody's jealous," Sheen sings as the girls walk away.

Cindy replies when she's barely within hearing range, "Yea, right. And I'm also an elephant in disguise."

Sheen asks as they, too, head for the exit, "Was she being sarcastic?"

"Oh, hi Jimmy," Betty Quinlin greets as she sees him in the halls.

He bashfully returns that greeting, "Hi."

"I was wondering if you could help me study for a quiz we're getting... it's pretty difficult," Betty asks of the favor.

Jimmy replies, "Uh, how about the day after tomorrow?" Betty nods as she waves good bye. He, too, waves good bye. But, he quickly dashes for the doors, with his best friends right behind him, and they all hop in his hovercar.

* * *

Me: Well? Another bad chappie, I know, I know. But, if you wouldn't mind, could you please tell me what you think? If you do, please no cussing or indication of cussing... and flames are accepted. But, again, please tell me what you think.Uh, surprisingly, that's all I can think of... Thanks for reading this chappie, I hope you'll like the following ones. Okay, now, that's all I can think of. 


	3. Sleepover

Me: Hiya, and hello! How is everyone doing this fine day? If you asked, I'm doing good. Yep, yep. Sorry that I'm slowly posting chappies, truth is, I'm just wingin' it, so, I just make it up as I go along. ...Not much to say...

**Review Thanks: **Thank you **acosta perez jose ramiro** for reviewing and commenting on the scenes. Thanks you **Princess of the High Lands** for also reviewing, and, I'm guessing you were trying to be funny... it worked. And thank you **stardust104 **for commenting on the story and I'm happy that I stumped someone, I don't know why, I just am... sorry.

**greg9570: **I remember _after_ I posted the second chapter about the present tense deal, so, I'll make it past tense in this chapter.

**_Ch: 3  
Sleepover_**

"Where're we going, Jimmy?" Sheen asked as he held on to the hovercar.

Jimmy answered, steering the hovercar, "We're going to the lab."

"Why?" Carl inquired as the car landed safely.

"'Cause..." Jimmy replied, but didn't completely answer.

Sheen chimed, "Because of Emerald!"

"It is not!" Jimmy defended while the three exited the vehicle and entered the the clubhouse.

Sheen could tell that Jimmy wanted the subject dropped, so, he did, "Whatever you say, man."

When they reach the lab, Jimmy insisted, "Why don't you guys, uh, do something... over there!" He pointed in the opposite direction of his computer. Sheen tilted his head suspiciously, and Carl tried not to blurt out something that wouldn't make Jimmy exactly happy... but, he didn't quite succeed...

"You're gonna look for Emerald _again_? Man, you are definitely obsessed!" Carl then held his mouth shut, hoping not to rouse any more anger.

"I... am not... _obsessed_!" Jimmy screamed belligerently, as he pointed to the ceiling. "If you guys won't just leave me alone on that topic, then, could you _please_ just go." Sheen and Carl, both surprised, at first thinking Jimmy was joking, but, the look on his face said otherwise.

"We'll drop the subject Jimmy and we will uh... Play with your memory door project thingy...You know the one with cheese behind one door and like 20,000 electraunit things behind another door. And get ELECTRICUTED! ...Oh Jimmy... you're _totally_ obsessed..." Sheen spontaneously out of no where shouted, Carl smacked him on the back of the head as he 'finished' his sentence, "whuh... a... wh... with science! You're totally obsessed with _science_, yea, that's what I was going to say, science!"

Jimmy covered his face with his hand to hide any anger, and pleaded, "Just go play with UltraLord and Llamas at your guys' house, it's gonna be boring here anyway."

"I think he wants us to leave," Sheen collected from the moment. They then walked to the exit and left. When they were out of sight, Jimmy slapped his head for having them leave. He then walkedover to the computer screen.

"Vox, any sign of Emerald?" Jimmy queried guiltily.

"No," the computer replied.

Jimmy asked another question, "Uh, Vox, do you think I'm obsessed with Emerald?"

"Unable to obey command," Vox said blankly.

"Right, I still need to install a personality chip into you... maybe later, because Emerald could be anywhere right now... but, if I'm correct, she'll appear after dusk... In that case, Vox! Please alert me when you have a lock on Emerald," Jimmy commanded kindly, cringing a little bit, seeing everybody's point on how he's 'obsessed', but, he convinces himself once more that he's not obsessed.

"Yes, Jimmy," Vox answered as Jimmy goes up somewhere other than there.

* * *

_Brrrrrrrrrriiinnnggg! Brrrrrrrrrriiinnnggg! Brrrr..._

"Hello? This is Judy Neutron..." Judy answered. After a couple seconds of listening, she placed her hand over the phone and shouted, "Jimmy! The phone's for you!"

Jimmy came running up and took the phone from his mother, "Yes?"

"Hi, Jimmy, it's Betty, I can't get this studying done very well, could you help me sooner than in two days?" She asked politely.

He looked around his mind to see if he could do anything sooner, "I can't do anything today, but, would tomorrow be okay?"

"Mmm-hmm, that'll be just fine, see ya tomorrow... Jimmy," she then hung up the phone.

* * *

Stealthily, and ever-so-quietly, sneaking around in the darkness... Stop! Then, look around the corner, no one, keep going. Footsteps are being heard, speed up, can't get caught. Footsteps increasing and nearing, hurry up! Oh, forget the stealth, run! Go,you can't... too late. 

"Ha ha, I got you," Libby broke into a funky little dance from finding Cindy. "Finally we can get on with it, Missa was first found, so, she's counting this time! Cindy, next time you _know_ someone's following you, I suggest you run."

Cindy replied as she and Libby walked back to where Missawould startto count, "Well, I like to make it interesting, make it fun, y'know? Besides, it'snot fair that I can't get on top of the roof, that's hiding! So that _should_ count!"

"Yea, well, you're the only one who can get up there, so it wouldn't be fair, because you'd be up there _all _night and no one could reach you." Libby answered. When Missa started counting everyone scattered off in every which way in the back yard of the Vortex residence.

"Whoa, what time is it?" Cindy inquired quietly of Brittany who was passing by.

"Like, why would I know?" She snottily replied as she kept going her way.

Cindy opens the door to her house and peers in, 10:27! It can't be! "Since when would Mom let us stay outside this late..." She entered the house hushly, and tip-toed to her mother's room. "That's why, she's watching that show again..."

* * *

**The next day (Saturday):**

Jimmy sat on his bed, perplexed and confused, "I don't understand it Goddard, Emerald wasn't out doing _anything _last night, not even looking for anything... What could be more important than protecting a city?" Goddard tilted his head, indicating that he, too, wasn't fully comprehending.

The mechanical canine lifted his neck and shown on his screen, "She could've been out, but didn't show up on the scan."

"Yea, she probably was, plus, Vox only scanned up until midnight... Maybe Emerald was out during that time!" Jimmy all of a sudden got blissful, that this heroine was more than likely out saving the day... er... night! Of course, he's just basing his information off of only two nights, which couldn've been the only two nights she appeared.

This did cross Jimmy's mind, so, he asked some people if they ever saw someone fitting the description of Emerald.

"You know I saw her, Nerdtron! The bank heist, duh," Cindy answered, and was about to shut her front door.

"I mean other than the bank," Jimmy rephrased the kind of answer he was looking for.

Cindy tiredly asked him, "Why are you wondering about her?"

"I am not obsessed!" He shouted, clenching his fists.

"That's not what I was asking, I was hoping you'd tell me why you're wondering about her," Cindy emphasized on her question.

"Because, I wanted to see how long she's been here," Jimmy replied.

Cindy answered peculiarly rapidly before shutting her door, "Yes, I've seen her before. She's been around for about two months." Then, the door is shut. Jimmyglanced at his watch, almost two o'clock. Wait, almost _two o'clock_! He's supposed to study with Betty! Uh oh.

* * *

Me: Once again I'm SO sorry this took long to be posted, I feel terrible. Please forgive me. Please also review, and tell me what you think, if I need some tweaking, and all that. Flames are accepted. And thank you for reading up to this point. 


	4. Suspicions Arise

Me: Yello! How're ya? Good, good. Again, I'm sorry these chapters are taking so long to be posted, the thing is, like I said before, I have no idea where I'm going with the story, I mean, I know some main points, but, the things that are there to fill in I'm coming up with along the way. Yea.

**Review Thanks: **Thank you **badwolf1** for reviewing, and I like how you're coming up with these ideas, very creative. And thank you **acosta perez jose ramiro **for also reviewing and commenting on the scenes. Thank you **Princess of the High Lands** for reviewing and commenting my story with all those words, thank you.

**_Ch. 4  
Suspicions Arise_**

"...Shouldn't she have responded by now, at least a call, or a postcard, anything would be fine! But, noooo, she doesn't even contact us for a status report!"

"She's only thirteen! ...I think. She can handle it! And stop worrying, when you do that you make me want to hit you."

"It's been three days since we asked, and she hasn't replied!"

"She asked for a week! She'll get it done! Now sit at your computer and keep doing what you were doing! Now!" Beautiful screamed at her dad.

"She asked for a week, she'll get it done... now sit at your computer and keep doing what you were doing! Now..." Professor Calamitous mimicked his daughter. BG cleared her throat showing that she heard him. Trying to make small talk, Finbarr queried, "So, how's Melissa doing?"

"Who?" Beautiful wondered.

"Melissa, your daughter," he repeated.

She shakes her head in astonishment, "Her name's not Melissa!"

"Oh, it's not?" Her father asked, while typing on his computer once more.

"No! My daughter's name is ..."

* * *

Betty strutted back and forth in front of Jimmy's house, she was definitely upset, but she covered it with make-up and a smile. When Jimmy came running up, she greeted him, "Hi Jimmy, your mom said you weren't home, so, I decided to wait for you out here. And, it's such a beautiful day, I was thinkingwe could study outside." 

"Okay..." Jimmy replied sitting on the ground after Betty did. She pulled out a text book from a backpack she had been wearing. Jimmy examined the backpack and it appeared to be quite packed, "Betty, I thought we were studying for _one_ test."

"We are! I'm just... going over to Cindy's sleepover tonight, so I packed my sleeping bag, and all that," Betty started flipping through the pages casually.

'Odd, when I was talking to Cindy at two o'clock,inside the house were feathers and pop corn, it looked like the sleepover already took place...' Jimmy thought.

"Now, what in the world is a hi-po-tee-noose?" She inquires, stopping on the page that she was supposed to study.

Jimmy corrected, smirking in his mind, "It's pronounced hi-pah-tih-nuse. Now a hypotenuse is..." Jimmy kept explaining in the simplest way he knows, and Betty's writing down some things, but, he could tell it's no where near what he was saying. So, he asked her a question, "Okay, Betty, what's a hypotenuse again?"

"...uh, I'm sorry Jimmy, you were explaining everything so well, that I remembered everything else, I just forgot what that was," she says charmingly, or tries to.

"Well, then, let me see your notes, I'll point out the definition," Jimmy stands up and walks over to where she was, which was a couple feet away, and grabs her notes.

She, though, grabs the other side and tugs back, "No, that won't be necessary!"

"Let me see!"

"No! Let go of the notebook right _now_!"

"What're you hiding?"

"Nothing meant for you!" They kept tug-o-warring the book, Jimmy to see what Betty wrote, and Betty to keep that from happening. Finally, Betty stepped on his foot and got the notebook. Jimmy hopped around on one foot, holding the other. Betty hugs the book closely against her as if something valuable. Seeing an opening, Jimmy dashed for her book bag, grabbed it, then ran inside his house and locked the door.

"Grraaaaaahhhhhh!" Betty shouted in anguish. "Give that back, you stealer!"

Jimmy replied through the door, "Not until I see what you're up to, you liar!" Then, Jimmy stood in a daze, he couldn't believe he actually said that to Betty... c'mon, it was _Betty_! He thought that if he ever insulted her it would be a sarcastic remark, but, this wasn't, it was one hundred percent serious. When he stopped pondering, he asked through the door as he tries to unzip the backpack, "You never did need to study, did you?"

"I, uh, Idid, I just...thought you were boring me, that's all!" Betty shouted back.

Jimmy couldn't move the zipper, "How do you open this backpack?"

"I'm not telling you! Just give it back!" She ragefully ordered.

* * *

Across the street, Cindy sat on the ground with a screwdriver in her hand, tweaking some sort of bracelet. "Almost... done!" She exclaimed happily. She placed it on her arm then twisted it to the right a couple times. From a fake gem in the bracelet, light shot forth, but, it stops a couple feet away. There before her, was a holographic Libby. Not the blue-ish kind of hologram, but all the colors, and Libby looked solid, not staticy. She was standing there, doing nothing. She then started walking around the yard. 

Cindy put a chip (not the edible kind) in her molar and put the bracelet up to her ear and quietly said, "Testing, testing." Through the bracelet she could hear her voice, except a little louder. She smiled victoriously, then, for the first time that afternoon, looked over to Jimmy's house. And there was a beautiful sight, Betty standing outside the door shouting furiously. Cindy couldn't help but laugh. But what made her happier than a lark was when she heard Jimmy yelling back _to Betty_! In a harsh tone!

"This is just my day," she said blissfully.

Sheen came walking down the sidewalk, covered with filth, with Carl coming behind, also dirty. They walked up to Cindy and holo-Libby.

"What happened to you guys?" Cindy inquired, keeping her distance.

"We tried to ride some llamas over at the petting zoo, but, then they kicked us off and we fell in mud, then we were escorted out of Retroland and told to never go back to the petting zoo again," Sheen explained maintaining his psychotic smile.

Cindy remained silent for a few moments, then asked, "How'd you guys get in there in the first place, and... why did you do that?"

Carl answered this time, "Well, we used Jimmy's hover shoes and we quietly landed behind a tree, then we got on."

"And why did you do it?" She repeated.

Sheen replied, "Because, Jimmy didn't want us around because we were bugging him about his Emerald obsession, he told us to go play with UltraLord and llamas, so we did! ...So, Libbs, baby..." Sheen's eye twitched when he went to lean on Libby but fell right through. Holo-Libby giggled, but, no sound was coming out.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Libby walked up, but, almost gagged and fainted when she saw herself.

"I tweaked the bracelet so now there's a hologram of you and me on the memory of the bracelet. You like?" Cindy questioned.

Libby nodded then walked up to it and touched it a couple times for fun.

"Oh, so it's a hologramical Libby! Since when did you figure that out?" Sheen queried, also poking the fake Libby.

Cindy answered, and corrected, "It's holographic, not hologramical, wherever you got _that_ from! And I just recently figured out how to stop light without bouncing off of anything, took me a decade!"

"You were one when you started?" Sheen shouted in amazement.

"No, you doofus! I started when I was _two and a half_! Sheesh!" Cindy exclaimed.

"So you're thirteen and a half?" Sheen asked.

"What? No! I'm twelve and a half. A decade is ten years!" Cindy explained.

"Grraaaaaahhh! Fine be that way!" Betty screamed in an agitated tone. Everybody's attention was turned toward Jimmy's house once this was heard, and Cindy got back her happiness. But, it slowly faded when she noticed that Betty was walking toward them. Fortunately she was actually just walking in their direction, but, she then turned onto the sidewalk.

"Oookay," Libby stated. "Well, see ya guys later, and remember, Cindy, you're sleeping over at my house this time."

* * *

Grappling hook? Check. Disguise? Check. Knife to cut glass? Check. Correct house? ...Check. Mirror to check face? Check. Okay, all packed. Some sort of dark figure was approaching the Neutron abode. It was nighttime, and an eerie one at that. Many clouds across the sky, you couldn't tell, but, once you realized you were unable to view the moon, you knew that clouds were there. Grappling hook is thrown up to the window on the second floor... Jimmy's room. The person works their way up the house and onto the very small ledge. The person, then,whipped out a small knife and dug it into the window and slowly cut a hole in it, then pulled out the circular form. 

Off in the distance, another figure is seen, but, moving rather rapidly toward the same house. Once reached the house (in record time might Iadd), the person lifts the same cut window and enters. The first figure was silently tip toeing to Jimmy. At this, the second figure cleared her throat.

"Who are you?" The other person inquired quietly.

"I gained the name Emerald, and you?" she whispered.

"Whatever you feel as though I should be called, now if you don't mind, I've something to do, something I'm supposed to do," this person replied.

"In fact, I do mind!" Emerald carefully did a flip over and in front of this other person. Emerald grabbed hold of this person and threw her across the room. When, she was thrown into the wall, Jimmy began to stir.

"Wh...sol...con... huh... Wh... Aaaahhhh!" He shot up from seeing two dark figures in his room.

"Uh, hi," Emerald greets, while protecting herself from this other girl.

Jimmy tiredly but not so tiredly commented, "You sound awful familiar."

"...Do you need this window?" Emerald asked. Jimmy shook his head indicating a no. So, she grabbed the intruder and threw her through the window, who then grabbed hold of the grappling hook rope. Libby and Cindy walked up the street very tired.

"What's going on Jimmy?" Libby queried.

Cindy added, "Yea, what's going on? You practically woke up the whole street!"

Jimmy turned toward Emerald and asked, "Did you say something?"

"No," she answered and hopped through the window and took the intruder by the arm and disappeared in the night.

Jimmy shouted down to the people below, "No need to worry, it's all over, there won't be any more disruptions tonight!" Libby and Cindy were the first to leave back into Libby's house, which wasn't far away. They actually left quite speedily.

Jimmy went back and lay in his bed, he couldn't go back to sleep. He woke up, and now his mind was completely on, and the fact that someone broke into the house also kept him awake. But, while staying up, he decided to try and figure out who Emerald was and who this intruder was...

* * *

Me: Okay, I'm really sorry this is a long chapter, unless it's good that it's long, then, yay! Anyway, I hope you liked it... Please tell me what you think, I'm anxious to hear comments, questions, suggestions, or critiques! Flames are accepted, so go ahead and scorch, although I'd like you to not, you can. That's 'bout it... Yea, that's it. 


	5. Kidnapped

Me: Konichiwa! (I've no idea why I put that there.) How're ya? I'm doing okay. I apologize _greatly _for taking _so _long to update... once again, I was stuck, but not anymore, yeah! I hope no one'll be disappointed...

**Review Thanks: **Thank you **jimlover54 **for reviewing, I like seeing that new people review too, thanks. And after going to your profile I understand about you and reviewing, so I really appreciate it. I also like seeing that the same people come back again, so, thank you **acosta perez jose ramiro** for commenting on the chapter, and for writing thoughts and opinions, I love hearing those! And thank you **Princess of the High Lands** for expressing how you like the chapter. Thanks, **stardust104 **for reviewing and just being happy (from what I could tell about the little face). And thank you **badwolf1 **for expressing how you feel and everything, I appreciate it very much, and thank you also for saying I seem to be creative, that makes me feel happy! I'll think 'bout what you said... along with everyone else... tough decision...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any characters. And I don't know why I'm bringing this up now! (But, I do own this idea.)

**_Ch. 5  
Kidnapped_**

"I'm getting impatient with her," Professor Calamitous expressed his opinion.

"I know, you've been impatient for the past, I don't know, fifteen minutes!" BG screamed.

"I heard she failed, how could that happen? According to you and how good you claimed her to be, I'd think that she'd get Neutron on the first try," he complained.

Beautiful argued, "There was someone who protected Jimmy Neutron... and we don't know who."

"Hey, Mom, Granddad. What's going on?" A voice wondered as the person entered the room.

Professor Calamitous greeted, "Oh, hello dear, not much, we're just... What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back in Retroville trying to capture Neutron?"

"Yea, but, I thought I'd take a break and come visit, so, anything new?" She sat down and casually took a sip of a drink she had with her.

"Do you want to get paid? If so, then you better go out and get Jimmy Neutron! I thought you hated him, so I thought it wouldn't be a problem," he scolded.

She replied, "I do hate him,it runs in our blood. But, someone promised to help."

"Great, now I have to pay twice as much!" He grieved. "Who's helping you?"

Her mom answered, "Her sister."

"Since when is there another grandchild?" He questioned quite loudly.

Beautiful glared at him and answered, while her daughter giggled at the situation, "My first daughter? Oh, I don't know, she's been here for about thirteen years! Yeesh!"

* * *

Monday, at school, during lunch, in the cafeteria. Jimmy was sitting with Carl and Sheen, eating and talking... at the same time. Off in the distance, Betty was watching them, and after a while, she stood up and walked to them, "Hi Jimmy. Listen, I'm sorry about yelling, I... was having mood swings! And... there's personal stuff in my backpack, and... it's just embarrassing..." Jimmy silently picked up her backpack, unopened by the way, and gave it to her. 

"Thanks, and, do you think we could study again, the test is tomorrow... I promise I'll listen! Maybe you could come to my house this time... I'll be able to concentrate better," Betty insisted, smiling.

Jimmy agreed, the smile got to him,"Okay, uh, I'll come after school."

"Perfect," Betty kept smiling, and then walked away. As she was walking, Missa accidentally ran into her, dropping all of her papers on the ground, along with Betty dropping her bookbag and her papers falling out. They both kneeled down and picked them up. It looked like they were talking, but, the simple 'I'm sorry' and 'It's okay' deal.

After Betty was out of ear shot, Sheen exclaimed, "You're still gonna help her? Dude, you are seriously whacked!"

"I'm going to help her to see what's going on, because something's up," Jimmy explained, putting another piece of meatloaf in his mouth.

Sheen and Carl nodded, agreeing, as they, too, stuff some meatloaf in their mouth.

* * *

At Betty's house, she struts back and forth in her living room, looking at the clock on the wall. It was fifteen after three... he should've been there by now. Finally, a knock was heard on the other side of the door. She rushed over and opened it, "Oh, hi Jimmy." 

"Hi," he said coldly. He apologized, but, didn't quite mean it, "I'm sorry I'm late, I had to go get some books."

"Let's get started shall we?" Betty asked as she sat at the dinner table.

"Whatever," Jimmy stated as he followed her, and sat across from her.

Right then, Missa skipped in, "Oh, hi, Jimmy, what're you doing here?"

Jimmy looked at Missa with a confused look, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I live here," she replied sweetly as she grabbed a can of Purple Flurp from the refrigerator.

"You do? Then, what's Betty doing here?" Jimmy wasn't comprehending anything going on.

Missa answered, "Betty lives here, too... we're sisters."

"But, you look nothing alike!" He noted looking from one girl to the other.

Betty snickered, "No, but, we do have two parents, we just look like one parent. For instance, Missa looks like our dad, and I look like our mom." Jimmy nodded, surprised that he had never known this before.

Missa offered to Jimmy, "Would you like a soda?"

"Sure?" He answered as Missa handed him a can. He opened the top, and drank it. Ten seconds later, he was out cold.

"I told you it wasn't as hard as you imagined, man, you are not fit to be a daughter of evil."

"I'm just as evil as you are."

"You wish! You wouldn't be able to do a spinning kick to Neutron if you were to be paid a million dollars!"

* * *

Carl sat outside of the clubhouse along with Sheen. He commented, "Sheen, shouldn't we seewhat's going on or something, I mean, it's six fifty three already." 

Sheen agreed, "Since Goddard is in the lab,and you lost the bag of hair, there's only one place left we can go for help...

"_Please_ help! I beg you! Jimmy hasn't been back from Betty's house for almost four hours! _Please _help!" Sheen was on his knees begging Cindy.

"Okay, okay, as long as you'll stop making a big deal out of it!" She told, as he stood up, along with Carl. She walked into her house, leaving the two out on the porch. She later came back out with a phone and she called Betty's house.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Betty there?"

"May I ask who's calling?"

"...Who else would be calling?" Cindy said trying to figure out who would call for Betty. "It's... her mother!"

"...You don't call often...You sound different... Did yourfather change your voice again?"

"Betty!"

"Right, she and the boy should be there momentarily, BG... Wait, if it really is you, then why are you calling from Sasha Vortex's house?... Hello?" Cindy hung up immediately, not a smart one he is.

"Does BG ring a bell?" She queried of the two, of course she didn't think it would.

But, to her surprise, both exclaimed simultaneously, "Beautiful Gorgeous!"

"Oh. Well, then, uh, do you know where they are?" She inquired expecting a one hundred percent no. Both shrug their shoulders, unknowing where it is. "Then, come on!" She led the way out of her house over to the back of Neutron's house and to the clubhouse.

"What are we doing here, we can't get in." Carl pointed out.

Cindy stated, "Not unless you know the override system."

"There's an override system? Since when did this happen?" Sheen wondered, eye twitching.

"Okay, there's not exactly an override system... okay, there's none at all, but, there's an alternate way to get in," Cindy walked over behind the clubhouse, and knocked in a certain pattern on the ground. Carl and Sheen looked at each other confused as a hatch opened from the ground where she knocked.

"Might I ask when there was this way, and when did you know?" Sheen inquired as he hopped in on the ladder after Cindy, with Carl following Sheen.

"When they were throwing a party in the backyard," she started while climbing down, "I guess Nerdtron had to get something from his lab, and he didn't want anybody to see the actual way to get in, and so, I caught a glimpse of him knocking on the ground, then climbing down on a ladder."

Carl asked as they reached the inside of the lab,"Have you come in here before now, Cindy?"

"Why would I? The party was just last week, anyway," Cindy said as they walked over to the computer.She typed some things on the computer that the two couldn't keep up with and then the screen had shown a blinking light in Dallas, Texas. "Not far away at all," she said as she got out of the chair and looked around for some mode of transportation. She smiled almost evilly when she saw the hover car, she was finally able to fly it.

* * *

Professor Calamitous hummed happily as he heard the news from his granddaughters that they were bringing Jimmy to him. Beautiful just rolled her eyes at the pathetic sight of her father, well, to her it was pathetic. Her dad was almost about to explode with bliss when he heard a knock on the ten foot tall steel door and a voice from his grandkids.He skipped over and opened the door and almost cried. There was Missa and Betty, Missa dragging a bag with Jimmy in it behind her. 

"Here's the package... now, where's the money you promised?" Betty held out her hand, expecting money to be placed there.

"Whoa, there, Betty, dear. I'm thinking that Melissa, I mean, Missa should get three quarters of the money, considering that she didn't really need your help after all," he informed.

Betty tightened her fists and shrieked, "I want an even share, _now_!" An echo was heard throughout the metallic lair.

"Okay, as long as you won't screech like that, okay," Professor Calamitous walked over to a table with a couple bags and he emptied the money from them and evened it out. He then placed the money back in the bags and handed them to the girls.

Then Missa complained, "But that's not fair! I had devised a plan for a week, and all she did was have Jimmy be her tutor! I actually thought out something! I don't find it fair that I do all the plan-making and Betty does what she's told and she's given most of the credit!"

"Uh..." He was stuck, and wasn't quite sure who he was most afraid of. So, he just handed them the bags of money and sprinted as fast as he could away.

Betty delightfully skipped away and announced, "I got five hundred dollars!"

Missa smiled happily and whispered, "Well, _I_ got seven hundred and fifty... that'd make a total of... two thousand nine hundred and... twenty seven dollars, almost to three thousand!" And she merrily skipped off, following Betty to their guest beds. Beautiful picked up the bag Jimmy was in and took him over to a cell and placed him in.

* * *

Me: I hope no one was disappointed... I always wanted Betty to be Beautiful's daughter for two reasons, 1: She kinda looks like BG and 2: I am so close to hating her, so, I want to make her evil. Those're my reasons, and I had been thinking of this idea of Betty BG's daughter for so long, that, I wanted her to still be BG's daughter, so... I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. And thank you badwolf1 for giving me the idea of Missa (or is it Nissa?) being the daughter, but, I hope you're not upset or anything... Missa/Nissa is pretty much the main evil one. Anyway, please tell me what you think, and if you do, please no cussing or indication of cussing, and flames are accepted, thank you. 


	6. The Extraction Team

Me: Hello! Hello! Hello! I don't know much to say right now, except that I'm happy that no one seemed disappointed, yay! Seeing (not literally) people not upset makes me feel good, so, I feel pretty good right now. Um... again, not much to say...

**Review Thanks: **Thank you **surfer-draik** for complimenting my story and calling it amazing, that made me very happy. Thanks **Princess of the High Lands **for reviewing and saying how you like it and all. And thank you **badwolf1 **for reviewing, it seems that everyone is happy, so that's good. Thank ya **acosta perez jose ramiro** also for reviewing, and complimenting, and I'd also like to thank you for giving me permission to use a method that you came up with. And thank you **stardust104** for reviewing and agreeing with me on BG and Betty. And thanks **jimlover54 **also for reviewing, (and for telling me it's Nissa), but, don't worry, everything will work out in the end, Emerald will come back, I'd be a bad author if she didn't. Thank you all again!

**_Ch: 6  
The Extraction Team_**

"No."

"Can I drive yet?"

"No."

"Can I drive yet?"

"No..."

"Can I drive yet?"

"NO!"

Can I..."

"Stop asking, it'll be no!" Cindy furiously exclaimed while steering the hovercar.

"Man, okay... so... can I?" Sheen for the twelfth time asked.

"Ask again, and you'll be falling out, and I mean it!" She threatened shaking her fist at him. Carl was in the hover car, yes, just, he was reading a new llama book.

She announced to the two, "We're approaching their location. I advise you hold on, I've never landed before." Remembering what the manual said about landing, she pushed a button here and a button there. The hovercar then made a smooth landing upon the dry lifeless piece of land while Cindy smiled victoriously .

They look around as they get out, but, to their dismay, they couldn't see a building of any sort on the location. It was obvious, though, that Calamitous was there, because only half of this dead plot of land had sprouts of grass. Plus, all the other yards around them had lush grass, so you could tell what was his yard. "He has to be underground," Cindy stated examining the area.

"What is it with people and underground labs?" Sheen wondered, who Carl ran into because his face was buried in a book. "Hey, watch it, shorty! Oh, sorry Carl, I thought you were someone else," Sheen apologized. Cindy smacked her face, 'How could I get stuck with these two, I should've brought Libby...' Going as far away from them as possiblebut still on the land, Cindy began to stomp on the ground, listening for a hollow spot. From Carl and Sheen's point of view, she looked stupid, but, of course, they didn't know what she was doing.

* * *

"Jinee, ake uh... ihs nee, puhwessuh cuhwahnitus..." This is what Jimmy heard, but at this point, he wasn't completely awake. He still needed a couple secondes to fully get into gear. 

The person repeated themselves, "Jimmy, wake up... it's me, Professor Calamitous..." At hearing the name, Jimmy opened his eyes, which were blurry. He saw something white, but, he couldn't depict what it was. Aftre his sight became functional, he realized it was who spoke. Jimmy looked around him at the closed in cell, three walls cement and the other side had bars.

"What do you want?" Jimmy queried angrily.

"You, and your geniusness...ness...ness..." Finbarr replied, BG shaking her head as she walked by.

"Why?" Jimmy inquired keeping his disgruntled look.

"Uh... well, for something evil of course...most likely involving taking over the world..." The Professor went off into thought.

Beautiful stopped and looked at him, "So you're saying that you had my two daughters go and capture Jimmy Neutron for something not yet known? Is that what you're saying?"

"Well, I knew it was going to be something evil, but with Neutron and his ingenius mind here, he could come up with something!" He concluded.

She retorted, "Not that he'd tell you, you empty-headed man! What makes you think that he would give you the idea of taking over the world or whatever? He's smarter than that, and you!" Jimmy just stood there, looking from one to the other as they shoot forth insults.

"You're the most ignorant..." He began.

"Idiotic..." Beautiful shot back.

"Empty-headed..." (PC)

"Copy-cat!..." (BG)

"Childish..." In the midst of all this, Jimmy examined his cell and what's in it. His conclusion: No way out unless someone broke him out.

"Look who's talking..." (BG)

"Snippy..." (PC)

"He's gone!..." (BG)

"What?" (PC)

"Gotcha!" (BG)

"Prank-filled..." (PC)

"Bye..." (BG)

"Annoying... oh... whatever," Professor Calamitous turned his attention back to Jimmy, who by that time was sitting there not doing anything. "So, comfy, are we?" Finbarr queried. The answer he got was a grunt. "Now, if you have a devious idea, let me know." And he was off somewhere else. Jimmy rolled his eyes, this guy is just so... something!

* * *

By this time, Carl and Sheen were doing what Cindy was doing, although they had no idea what for. But, Sheen stopped where he was when he heard a different sound. Cindy heard this and came running up, and stomped there, too. She dusted off the sand that was above it, and there was a steel hatch. On this hatch was a ring you pull up on to open this hatch, and Cindy did just that. 

Sheen pointed out, "Man! What's up with underground labs and hatches!"

Once you drop into the hatch, you fall upon solid ground not far from the opening at all. All three looked over a railing and at the winding stairs that go down a little ways.

"C'mon!" Cindy ordered as she began to walk down the stairs. Hoping not to anger her as to where she wouldthreatend to push them over the railing,Carl and Sheenobeyed.

The twoalmost freaked out when the heard some voices of people walking up the stairs. They ducked down while Cindywent into stealth mode. She ricocheted off the wall and hung on a pole sticking out. They couldn't see who it was, it was dark in there, but those voices could be recognized anywhere!

"So, what do you plan on doing with your money?"

"Oh, I don't know Nis, probably just go on a serious shopping spree, you?"

"I'm gonna save up my money until I have five thousand then, I'm gonna build some sort of destructive device with it. That's what I'm gonna do."

"Don't be silly, Nissa. That's just living in the dream world!"

"No, it's living in the evil world, Betty!" The voices near, Carl about to shoot up and surrender, but, right before he was ready to doso, a door is opened then closed. Cindy got down from the pole, and descended down the stairs and saw a door, which is weird considering that it's on a staircase. Happy that the two had gone elsewhere, they kept going down.

"Evil Nissa! Evil Betty! Evil Cindy!" Sheen indignantly whispered.

"Hey! I'm not evil!" Cindy glared back at him in a wicked, upset look.

"Or are you?" He questioned, keeping a good ten feet away, not that it'd do him any good.

Ignoring this and trying to keep calm, Cindy kept walking down. They were happy when they beheld the end of the stairs and a big metallic door. Carl and Sheen run up to it and pushed with all their weight.

"Come on, Cindy, help!" Carl insisted while he gasped for air.

"This is Professor Calamitous' lair, everything isn't as difficult as it seems with him, 'cause he's just stupid," Cindy knocked on the door and hid in the shadows, with the other two following suit.

"Coming!" They heard from the other side. The big doors then open and Cindy darted through with Carl and Sheen screaming and running past Professor Calamitous, who was shocked and turned around and ran after them... well, tried to.

Carl ran out of air again and stopped, "Go on without me!"

"Don't worry, I'll chase him off!" Sheen exclaimed, then he ran at Finbarr in an insane way and screamed as he chased.

"What the?" And he turned around and ran away from the crazy boy. Cindy stayed there impatiently waiting for Carl to get back up. When he finally did, they continued on looking for Jimmy, who were then joined by Sheen who couldn't chase anymore, on account that Professor Calamitous exited the lair.

"There he is!" Carl shouted and pointed where Jimmy was.

"Quiet!" Cindy scolded quietly while walking toward the cell.

Jimmy heard footsteps -and Carl- so he looked through the bars to see Carl, and Cindy attempting to walk in a hush way. Jimmy greeted, "Guys, what're you doing here?"

Cindy just stared at him in the 'duh' kinda way while Carl answered, "We're here to save you, Jim!"

"Where's Sheen?" He inquired looking around.

Cindy also scanned the room, "He was with us a second ago."

They immediately found out where Sheen was when they heard Beautiful scream, "Give me those keys back, you brat!"

"Sorry, Beautiful! But, it must be done!" Sheen replied. They then catch sight of him running as fast as he could away from a very ire Beautiful Gorgeous. He tossed the keys and Cindy caught them, unlocking the cell.

"You guys go, I'll handle her," Cindy informed, getting into stance.

"Uh, she's quite skilled when it comes to fighting," Jimmy notified.

"So? If it gets too rough, I'll leave, just, you go, I'll hold off," Cindy repeated in a way. The three boys darted off leaving Beautiful and Cindy there. But, unfortunately, after a couple seconds into the evasion and attacks, Nissa and Betty come down.

"Mom!" They both shouted.

"That's my cue!" And Cindy did a couple flips and jumped over the sisters towards the door, but, she ran back down to where Betty was and quickly stated, "I hate you!" And kicked Betty in the shin, who hopped up and down in pain. "You, too," she said to Nissa and also tried to kick her, but Nissa moved.

"Will you just let me kick you or something, I have to go!" Cindy kept attempting to kick, smack, trip, anything to Nissa, but, nothing worked. "Fine, I'll get you some other time," she promised and dashed up the stairs. When she reached the hatch she pulled herself up and out onto the dry patch. She ran up to the hover car, hoping not to get grabbed by any of the fury filled girls. She hopped in and they were off.

* * *

Me: Whaddya think? Was it okay? I can't tell, I hope it was decent. Well, if you do review, please no cussing or indication of cussing, and I do accept flames. So,I hope you'll review and tell me what you think... 


	7. Anger and Dizziness

Me: Sup, peoples? Hope all's well. And all of you brought out a very good point in your reviews on how it went too quick, so, I found out a way to work off of that, and I hope it'll be okay. And Emerald will be in this one... yea, she will.

**Review Thanks: **Thank you **badwolf1 **for reviewing and letting me know about the annoying 'Finbarr' thing, I promise I'll stop, I just like using variety of names so it doesn't sound like the same thing over and over again. Thank ya **jimlover54 **for commenting on Carl and Sheen, and I understand it was random, and thank you for bringing it to my attention. Like I said, I'll work off of this randomness. Thanks **acosta perez jose ramiro **for reviewing and complimenting and all that, thank you. Thank you **Princess of the High Lands **for reviewing and saying it was great.

**_Ch: 7  
Anger and Dizziness_**

**Two days later:  
**It's a Wednesday and they're back at school, not that they were gone for long. It was almost three o'clock and the bell was just about to ring, and all the kids were at the edges of their seats, hoping not to listen one more bit of what it would be like in the life of a cockroach. It was disturbing everyone in there, and they wanted out. Right when some of the girls were about to lose their lunch, the bell rang. Everyone immediately got up and darted, hoping that Ms. Fowl wouldn't hand out homework concerning the cockroach.

While everyone flocked into the hallway, Libby ran up to Cindy and questioned, "Girl, where were you Monday night? We were supposed to watch a movie after we do our homework! And you ignored me yesterday when I asked..." After seeing the guilty look on Cindy's face, Libby inquired, "What did I miss?"

"We went to Dallas because Neutron was kidnapped by Betty and Nissa, who are Beautiful Gorgeous' daughters. We broke him out... which, now that I think about it, was _way _too easy..." Cindy went off into thought.

"You expect me to believe that? Nissa and Betty, evil? I know you hate Betty, but that doesn't mean that you have to say she's Beautiful's daughter!" Libby exclaimed as they walked out of of the school and down the steps.

"Then ask Sheen, Carl, or Spew-tron over there," Cindy insisted, pointing in their direction.

Libby looked at Cindy with wide eyes, "It _did_ happen! If it didn't you wouldn't be so confident... I can't believe it! Betty and Nissa are wicked? This is... wait, why didn't you take me?"

Cindy looked down once more with a guilty look and said, "Well, Carl and Sheen needed help, and I knew that they wouldn't be able to get to where they needed to go unless I showed them, so I guided them to where they needed to go, and then I saw the hovercar, I just _had _to drive it... I'm sorry."

"How'd you get into his lab?" Libby queried, walking down the sidewalk.

"You know, the secret passage where Jimmy knocked on the ground,"Cindy explained as Libby nodded, for she, too, saw. "So, are you upset?"

"Nah, I had a pretty good time hanging out with my cousins. I told you they were coming, right?" Libby wondered.

"Oh! I forgot! Well, I'm glad you had fun," Cindy said.

* * *

"Where's Neutron?" Professor Calamitous asked, examining the cell with a grin for some reason. 

"They took him, Granddad." Nissa answered professionally.

"Yea, Nissa over here couldn't stop them, I would've, but, Nissa was blocking my way, and I think she meant to do that!" Betty lied, blaming her younger sister. "Now that I think about it, she didn't do a thing!" Betty recollected that all Nissa did was dodge.

Nissa replied to the statement, "Yea, well, Betty did do something, she hopped up and down on one foot after getting kicked in the shin! But, other than that, everything went according to plan."

"Wait, dad, you knew what you were doing? You said you didn't have the faintest idea! Yea, sure it was weird when you said to let Neutron go, but I thought that'd be for fun, just let him out then put him back in with his friends... But you knew what you were doing?" Beautiful was in shock, she couldn't grasp that fact.

"Yes, I did. I didn't want to inform you because I wanted you to act natural. But, I think Nissa did a good job acting surprised and upset now that I watch the video feed," Professor Calamitous rewound and replayed, rewound and replayed.

"Why didn't you tell me Granddad?" Betty indignantly asked, tapping her foot.

"Because, you were just recently asked to help, and I didn't have time to explain," he said, then continued, "For you two who I didn't explain the plan to, here it is. First, we had to..."

* * *

"...and then we fell off the llamas into the mud and then we were escorted out of Retroland and told to never go back to the petting zoo!" Carl finished. The three boys sit in Jimmy's living room talking about what they missed. 

Sheen continued, whispering, "We're only gonna tell you, Jimmy, but we also went up behind the UltraLord dude and pulled him into the dressing room, payed him all the money we got and we dressed up as UltraLord, I was on Carl's shoulders."

"UltraLord was in Retroland this week?" Jimmy was confused.

"No, we went up to Saskatchawan, Canada. We borrowed your rocket, except this time it was all on auto-pilot," Sheen explained.

"Why in the world would you do that?" Jimmy unbelievingly questioned, somewhat horrified, hoping his rocket was in at least five pieces, and no more than that.

Carl answered, "You told us to go play with llamas and UltraLord, we played with the llamas. But, I didn't feel like playing with an action figure, so, we found the nearest place featuring UltraLord so we dressed up as him instead, shaking hands, handing out masks, it was cool."

"Uh, guys, there's a flyer that says UltraLord is over in Austin, it's way closer than Saskatchawan," Jimmy pointed out.

"Oh, well, crashing was fun anyway... I mean! _Landing_ was fun... I mean... hey, look a chicken!" Sheen pointed in the opposite direction of the front door and then ran out it flailing his arms and screaming, while Jimmy had a worried look.

"If he's running away from me and screaming, this cannot be good," Jimmy concluded while Carl attempted to sneak away. "Where are you going, Carl?"

Carl looked around trying to look natural, not that it worked, and answered, "Oh, would you look at the time, it's past curfew, my mom's gonna worry, bye!" And he ran out. Jimmy looked at the clock, and it was only three forty seven. At this point he was pale, if both friends were running away from him, afraid, it must be disasterous.

Jimmy went outside of his house, viewing in the distance Sheen looking around frantically for somewhere to hide while trembling. Jimmy went behind his house and entered his clubhouse then into his lab. He ordered his invention, "VOX, locate rocket."

After a hesitance, VOX replied, "Unable tolocate rocket." Jimmy stared blankly at straight in front of him. If VOX couldn't find his rocket, it must be demolished. After a couple times hitting his head on the wall, VOX spoke up, "After an intensified search, rocket has been located." Jimmy looked over to the screen and his mouth dropped. There before him the monitor showed blinking lights throughout Texas. The rocket remains was in a straight line, with a wing right there in Retroville.

* * *

"So now we have to recapture him? Ugh! You're so annoying, Granddad!" Betty exclaimed while filing her nails. 

"First: _you_didn't capture Neutron, Nissa did. Second: will you let me finish?" Professor Calamitous shouted as Betty rolled her eyes. "Now, the 'soda' that Nissa here gave Neutron has a tracking device in it. It was attached to the fake sugar that was taken into his bloodstream. And this fake sugar affects his brain, causing him to... erm... I _think_ I made it so he'd act unusually angry... I forget, it may be unusuallydizzy, I'm unsure which..." Hewent off into thought. But then continued, "Either way, he'd be vulnerable, even if he's unsually angry, he'd be vulnerable. 'How?' you ask. Well... I... wait, let me think..."

Beautiful rolled her eyes, smacked her head and then sighed. She couldn't believe this, if Jimmy was unusually angry, or dizzy, how could he be vulnerable? Nissa sat in place, being obedient and a favorite to Professor Calamitous. Betty was standing with crossed arms waiting impatiently for it to end. She, on the other hand was not particularly one her grandfather prefers, he actually avoids her if possible.

He continued after examining the incomplete and hard to read plans for the 'soda', "Wait, vulnerability is part of another plan... Anyway, it won't matter. He'd still be in pain, and after that stage of uncomfort, he will begin talking on and on and on. Of course, by this time we will have Retroville wired. And at hearing one word, he starts talking about his thoughts on the matter. So, if he hears anything about evil plots or such, he'd talk about a way that would work. Then, I'd hear about it, so... what do you think?"

Betty spoke up, "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. I see some major flaws in the plan..."

"And what might they be?" Professor Calamitous wondered, expecting nothing.

"Well, I don't know, I just don't like it," Betty replied with her attitude.

Nissa raised her hand and he pointed to her. She pointed out, "Please forgive me, I'm not doubting you, I'm just a little confused so, Ihave some questions. Why did we get Jimmy in the first place if he didn't even stay here for five hours?"

"Well, my dear, while he was unconscious I had have a scan done to make sure that the 'soda' not only knocked him out but actually went into his bloodstream and all. What are your other questions?" He politely asked.

"That makes sense. Well, what does the anger anddizziness effect have anything to do with it?" She queried, smiling.

"That's just to put him in misery," Professor Calamitous answered, happy that he could reply to all of her questions so far.

Nissa continued, "And my last question: How will Retroville be placed with mics?"

"That's where you come in, Nissa," He smiled wickedly. Beautiful looked around, she wasn't even in the plan. She nor Betty. BG was highly offended, but, then again, she could have more time at the spa. After that thought, she regained her bliss.

* * *

"Sheen," Carl whispered as both cling to branches in a tree at the park. "How long do you think we have to hide?" 

"Until Jimmy stops shouting our names furiously," Sheen quietly answered as both look at Jimmy who walked around with clenched fists looking for them.

"Carl, Sheen! When I find you, I'm going to hurt you! So, you better come out, that way it'll be over soon! Carl! Sheen!..." Jimmy screamed so loud that the whole park could hear him. He kept strutting around the park with ire as he continued, "I know you're here! Come out so you can save all of us the trouble!"

**Seven hours later: **

"I know you guys are still in here! Come out, or else! You're parents are gonna worry, you're out past curfew, so you might want to go home!" Jimmy tiredly, but still belligerently, suggested.

Carl whispered, poking his friend, "Sheen, Sheen wake up."

Sheen snorted as he awoke then shouted, "UltraLord will prevail!" He was half awake at this time, forgetting about Jimmy. He did remember, not when he saw he was in a tree, but when he saw Jimmy walking towards the big oak that they rest in. "Oops," Sheen stated as Jimmy neared. He was about to grab a branch and climb up, but he then loosened his grip and walked around, frequently losing balance until he finally fell over.

"...Is he okay?" Carl asked as they cautiously climb down the tree. Jimmy stood back up, holding his head and again losing his balance.

"I don't know," Sheen replied walking toward their unstable friend. Sheen looked around for someone to help because he didnt' feel like taking Jimmy back home, not that he felt as though he could. He brightened when he saw a shadow bouncing off of trees, "Hey! Look, let's ask that person for help!" Sheen ran after the shadowed person and asked when they were in ear shot, "Hey, could you help us, our friend is peculiarly dizzy for no apparent reason. And, we need help returning him to his house."

"...I guess," and she got down out from the tree to where she's visible.

"Hey, you're that Emerald person! I didn't know it was you!" Sheen exclaimed.

She replied, "Do you know anyone else who ricochets off of trees in this town?"

Sheen taps his cheek as he thinks, "Well, there's Cindy and then the whole self-defense class. I don't know them personally, but, I know that they exist here in Retroville. Actually, I don't think that they can do what you were doing.As you call it, 'ricocheting off trees'.Hmm..."

Emerald kept walking, ignoring the answer to the rhetorical question. She stopped when she reached the two who were sitting on the bench, thanks to Carl. "It's Emerald!" Carl shouted, then asked, "How do you plan on getting Jimmy home?" Emerald shrugged her shoulders.

From Jimmy's view, his head felt light-weight and dizzy. Every now and then he'd lose his vision and then regain it again to seeing doubles. Although he couldn't see correctly, or walk with balance, he could think just fine, and he was trying to figure out what was going on. He heard a conversation in the midst of his pondering, and he perked up when he heard Carl say that Emerald was there.

Sheen was talking, "Now, here are the possibilities that I don't approve of, no carrying, dragging, pushing or carrying. If you can think of anything else, please go ahead." She stared at him, what other options were there? She found one that would work. Fortunately, the bench wasn't bolted into the ground as some are, so, she started dragging the bench with some difficulty.

Sheen smiled when he saw her doing this, "That looks like fun!" And he hopped on, too, adding even more weight.

When she finally came to the house, she dropped the one end, thankful that it was over because 1: It was killing her arms and 2: It was very annoying when she dragged it across the sidewalk due to the annoying sound. "We're here," she stated while Sheen groaned, he was having fun!

Jimmy kept his eyes closed the whole way, hoping not to make himself nauseated. He tilted his head and stated, "I thought you said it was Emerald, Carl."

"It is," Carl said, confused.

"C'mon, that's not Emerald, it's..." Jimmy was about to say her name when she interrupted.

"Well, that's all for now, I must be going, bye!" And Emerald was gone.

* * *

Me: Well? Good or bad or in between? Please tell me. If you do please no cussing or indication of cussing, and flames are accepted, they help me recognize my error, so they are appreciated as well as compliments. 


	8. Who Is She?

Me: Hiya peoples! I am _so so so so so so _sorry for taking so long to update. I hope I didn't upset anyone... Well, anyway...

**Review Thanks:** Thank you **acosta perez jose ramiro** for commenting on the story and for just reviewing. Thanks **Princess of the High Lands** for telling me you're 'anxious for more', that sounds like a good thing! Thank ya **jimlover54 **also for reviewing and saying it was funny, but, soon enough you'll know who Emerald is, maybe this chappie or the next... but, I'm not saying... And thank you **badwolf1 **for commenting on the chappie and reviewing... sorry I didn't really 'update soon'... again, sorry.

**_Ch: 8  
Who Is She?_**

Jimmy sits down on his bed holding his left arm dearly, after a terrible spill down the stairs, he kinda bruised it. Carl asked the question for the hundredth time, "Jimmy, are you okay?"

"Yes! Stop asking! I'm fine!" Jimmy shouted back.

"Are you still dizzy? Unruly angry? Brilliant?" Sheen asked of his friend manicly.

"Slightly, no, and yes of course!" Jimmy replied, wondering what remaining smart had anything to do with the unusual evening they had.

Sheen queried, "'Slightly, no, and yes of course' what?"

Carl answered, "He said he's slightly to angry, no to brilliant, and yes of course to dizzy."

"No! That's not..." Jimmy tried to object but was interrupted.

Sheen was the one who did so, "If he's still somewhat angry, then, we might want to leave... if he's definitely dizzy he won't be able to come after us, and since he's not intelligent then we could..."

"No, no, no, no! I'm still slightly dizzy! I'm not unusually angry..." Jimmy began to explain.

"Unruly angry," Sheen 'corrected' his friend.

"...okay. And yes of course I'm still brilliant!" He finished standing up.

Carl whispered to Sheen, "Should we still walk away slowly?" Sheen nodded, they then waved good bye and left his house.

Jimmy collapsed on his bed again, but, about a minute after he heard the door shut showing that his friends left he hopped up and opened his window and shouted, "Guys wait! I know!..." He stopped shouting, they were in their houses by then. But, he completed his sentence quietly, "...who Emerald is..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know who Emerald is?" Sheen's eye was twitching every split second. "I bet it's my Libby!"

"No," Jimmy sat in his seat, Sheen just arrived to the class, but Carl had been guessing names all morning.

As Libby passed by, she commented, "'My Libby?' Sheen, I'm not yours." She took her normal seat next to the window, glad Cindy wasn't there yet so she could hear what's going on.

"Is it Nissa?" Carl asked bashfully.

"No!" Jimmy shook his head, he couldn't believe he even guessed that.

"What's going on?" Libby inquired, unsure why they're guessing girls.

Sheen ecstatically exclaimed, "Jimmy knows who Emerald is!"

She stared at the three, "Really? ...That's...that's, great..." When she said it though, there was a hint of sarcasm in there, Carl and Sheen didn't sense it, but Jimmy did, and he knew why. He then realized that Libby knew who it was, too.

"Okay class, time to get star... Where's Cindy? She's never absent let alone tardy," Ms. Fowl noted, looking around.

As if on cue, Cindy made quite an entrance while coming into the class. She opened the door, then stumbled, but not falling over, and then darted over to her seat, embarrassed. The class kinda snickered a little at her entry.

"...O-okay, now, let's get started, class," Ms. Fowl turned to the board and started writing an equation.

"Girl, where've you been?" Libby whispered to Cindy who kept sinking further and further into her chair.

Cindy replied, "I accidentally slept in, that's all..."

"I need to tell you..." Libby stopped whispering when she caught notice of Ms. Fowl staring at her.

"Is there something you'd like to share, Liberty?" Ms. Fowl asked with her hands on her hips. "That's the sixth time this month you were talking during class... and the month started two days ago. You seem to have a tendency to talk, don't you? It apparently can't wait after school."

Libby, too, sunk down in her chair as she apologized, "Sorry, Ms. Fowl. It won't happen again, I promise." Cindy and Libby both sat in their chairs quite low to avoid being caught by the eyes of the fellow students.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Streets of Retroville are cluttered around this time, because it's the time for lunch! Yes, it's afternoon, cars driving all over the place, people in a rush hoping to spend as much time away from work as possible, and, whoa! Look, there's a little something bouncing off of the buildings. Oh, sorry, it wasn't a little something, it was a little some_one_. And... it was Nissa! She pushed herself off of a building and grabbed onto a pole sticking out of another building close by. While hanging there, she'd place a camera, a mini but not microscopic one. And then she'd jump onto another one or, if the nearest unreached building is too far to jump to, she'd somehow get onto the top of it then run and jump. If that's too far, she'd get her grapling hook, the same one she used to get up to Jimmy's room.

"That's the last of 'em, Granddad," Nissa reported exhaustingly through the walkie-talkie.

Through the device, you could hear Professor Calamitous, "Wonderful, my dear Nissa, you may come back now. All that's left is to wait for Jimmy to share an evil idea. And if that doesn't work, Nissa, you can go back to Retroville and hide in the bushes and say something that'll trigger the thought."

"Yes, Granddad," Nissa said, turned off the walkie-talkie, then collapsed on the roof of the Candy Bar and fell asleep peacefully, although still midday.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Same time, at school. Jimmy sits down with his tray full of cafeteria food at an empty table. Sheen and Carl out of nowhere plop their trays down and sit in a seat. "So, who is it Jimmy?" Sheen hyperactively queried.

"Who's who? What?" Jimmy's mind was for some reason ambushed by thoughts that have nothing to do with anything, like why do koalas have two thumbs? That sorta thing.

"Who's Emerald, Jim?" Carl clarified.

Emerald. That's what Jimmy thought of, but, just for one second. His mind then transferred over to who she really was, then to embarrassment, then to him getting humiliated many, many times. "Man, now that I think about it..." Jimmy started.

"Yea?" Sheen and Carl leaned in, anxious to know, not that they would that moment.

"I have been comepletely and utterly embarrassed way too many times... I mean, how many pranks and insults have I been given that just lower my self-esteem? Too many times..." Jimmy was cut off by Carl.

"Uh... Jimmy, what are you talking about? Who's Emerald?" Carl asked again.

Once more, Jimmy thought of Emerald then to who she was, then he thought of dog, then Goddard... "Isn't Goddard cool? He's the best dog ever, huh?"

Sheen couldn't take it anymore, he shot up and shook Jimmy violently, "Who is Emerald?"

Cindy and Libby stood there staring at the scene. Sheen shaking Jimmy with anger wasn't what normally happened at lunchtime. Jimmy greeted, "Uh, hi, Libby, Cindy." Cindy... what did he think of after that? Well, let's see what he said next... "Emerald."

"Yes, Jimmy? Who? Who is she?" Sheen shook him even more now, he wanted to know, he _had _to know! Jimmy just kinda pointed in the girls direction, although Sheen couldn't see him do so.

Before Jimmy's mind that was going on and on, now, it's his mouth, "Emerald... Her outfit is pretty cool, isn't it? I mean, all you see is her eyes, which are green... Green, grass, crabgrass! Remember, Carl, when our dads got into a feud over the crabgrass? And then Sheen was a messenger for us, and then the crabgrass came alive..."

"Who is _Emerald_?" Sheen was shaking all over, he wasn't able to take it anymore, if he wasn't told soon, he would burst. Cindy and Libby enjoyed seeing Sheen unknowing of what to do, but, they slowly moved away, they had their reasons.

"Emerald... Jade, remember when Professor Calamitous pretended to be Peggy, so he could get the Jade Egg and Carl's clumsiness saved the situation, I'm glad Beautiful Gorgeous wasn't there... BG, Jet Fusion, oh, that wedding was something else, huh?" Jimmy kept going on and on and on until the bell rang, which, by that time, Sheen had run out of the cafeteria screaming with fury and Carl had taken a nap on the table.

They arrived at class again, Jimmy still talking his head off. Ms. Fowl attempted to tell him to stop, "Jimmy, stop talking and let me get on with the... Jimmy! Jimmy!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Fowl, I don't know what's gotten into me, if you want me to go to Principal Willoughby's office, I will. It seems like I've had a gallon of caffeine, huh? I know I haven't, but it seems like it, doesn't it?" Jimmy continued talking. Ms. Fowl clenched her fists, then grabbed a scarf and wrapped it around his head, covering his mouth. It was a nice wool one so that you could barely hear him.

"Now we can get on with proportions..." Ms. Fowl wrote an equation. "If fifty is over one hundred, then what is over fifty?" She started out simple then got harder, and harder, until Carl didn't get anything of what she was saying... actually, he wasn't listening to what she was saying, he was thinking about llamas, and her complexion for some reason.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why hasn't he talked about evil plots yet?" Professor Calamitous was sitting at a desk, tapping his fingers while watching the video feed of where Jimmy was.

Beautiful answered, "I don't know, maybe because he doesn't plan on taking over a country or something!"

Nissa walked through the doors completely tired and ready to fall asleep. She greeted as she walked through, "Hi, Mom, Granddad, I'm back."

"Actually, Nissa, I need you to go back and trigger Neutron's thoughts on evil plots," he ordered not bothering to take his eyes off the computer monitor.

"Yes... Granddad," Yawning, Nissa made a one eighty turn on her heels and walked right back out the doors, almost fainting from exhaustion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Judy and Hugh had put earplugs in their ears, and when they wanted to communicate, they'd write it on a small erase board. They'd try to reason with him and have him stop chattering, but, it didn't work. So, they took a different approach.

Judy wrote, 'Why did Friday have to be no school?'

'I dont no, I just wish theyd take Jimbo tooday. Itd definitly bee mor peseful,' Hugh wrote back. Judy shook her head at his incorrect spelling.

Scaring both of them, Jimmy came up and exclaimed, "Good morning! Isn't the sky just beautiful today?..."

Hugh jotted down, horrified, 'I ken stil heer him!'

'Don't worry, it should be over soon!' Judy replied on the board.

Jimmy walked out the door after eating... while talking... and headed over to Carl's house. He pushed the doorbell, and Mrs. Wheezer looked through the window.

"Carl, Jimmy's here," She announced.

Carl gave out a short "Aah!" and pleaded, "Don't open the door! Don't let him in!"

"Carl! That's not very nice!" She scolded in her congested voice. "He's your friend, we're letting him in!" She opened the door to see Jimmy talking and talking and talking. "Good bye," she said and closed the door.

Jimmy tilted his head and shouted loud enough for Carl to hear him, "Carl! I was going to tell you who Emerald is and all you know because I know you wanted to know and all and..."

"Who is she?" Carl asked as he opened the door slightly.

Jimmy answered, "Nice to see that you don't hate me, well, who Emerald is? Her voice matches exactly that of Cindy's. And that's who it is. Who else?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me? Whaddya think? I am sorry badwolf1, I had this idea bubbling in my mind and that's who Emerald was. If you want me to make an alternate ending to ensure contentment, I'd be more than happy to do so, but, only if you want me to, or, anyone else whodoesn't like Cindy as Emerald. So, please tell me what you think, but, please no cussing or indication of cussing... and flames are accepted, thank you.


	9. Denial

Me: Hiya, whaddup, peoples? It seemed that everyone was okay with the eighth chappie, although I know that there are some people who wasn't satisfied with Cindy being Emerald. I will make an alternate ending type thing if requested.

**Review Thanks: **Thank you **Princess of the High Lands **for reviewing and commenting. Thank ya **kImIcOoLgIrL **for reviewing and saying it's awesome. Thanks, **Latios dragonrider** for reviewing, I like hearing people's thoughts and all, so, thank you. Also, thank you **jimlover54 **for reviewing and letting me know it was funny. Thanks **acost perez jose ramiro **also for reviewing, and thank you for saying that there was a part that was funny.

**_Ch 9:  
Denial_**

"You think _what_?" Cindy shouted as she was standing in her doorway with Jimmy in the porch explaining his theory. "That's impossible!"

"I know, you were at the bank heist and everything, but, it _has _to be you, I'm not quite sure how, I'm trying to think about that right now, but, you being her is the only plausible explanation!" Jimmy went off into active thought again. When he snapped out of it, he threatened, "Well, I'm not gonna stop this guess until I have solid proof that you're not her, so, I might..."

Cindy interrupted impatiently, "You don't have solid proof that I _am_ this so-called Emerald! Now, if you don't mind, it's getting dark, and my favorite show's coming on, good bye." And she shut the door.

"Okay, Step One, is done. She knows that I know that it's her, it'll get her paranoid, and fidgety and all worried that I may know and..." Jimmy whispered.

"We got it Jim! Just stop talking, and we'll stick with ya, but, for the love of humanity, stop talking!" Sheen quietly exclaimed as he and Carl come out from behind the bushes where they hid.

Carl inquired, "What's the next step Jimmy?"

"Pursuit," he answered, and before he could talk uncontrollably, they use the wool scarf and place it around his head again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is insanity! Why hasn't Neutron said anything about evil plots?" Professor Calamitous kept banging his head on the keyboard, accidentally hitting some keys so it spells 'jeosl jeosjtueaosdkeao' and such. "Where is that Nissa?"

Betty walked by and answered, "She's in Retroville, duh! Why don'tcha look at the cameras and see for yourself, sheesh!"

"Oh, ahem, yes, I see her now," he watched his granddaughter on the screen, following Jimmy stealthily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what are we gonna do in the meantime, Jimmy?" Sheen asked as they walk down the concrete sidewalk.

"Mmph nfmph," Jimmy said while he was trying to undo the scarf. Carl untied it and then listened to Jimmy, "We can just do whatever, hang out, prepare for a stakeout, whatever you guys wanna do, but personally, I feel like..."

Jimmy stopped when he heard a voice, "If you were evil, what plot would you come up wi..." And then he heard snoring.

But, the words were ingrained in his skull, "I would never be evil, silly, what're ya talking about, I will always be good, but, if I was evil, hmm, what would I do. I could do a lot of things with all of my inventions, but, which one would work the best? Think, think, think..."

"Turn him off!" Sheen shouted, covering his ears. Carl put the wool scarf back over Jimmy.

"What was up with that voice, Carl? Did you hear it, too?" Sheen queried as they headed down the street once more, without interruption.

Over where Nissa was passed out, a walkie-talkie came on, "Change of plans, Nissa, I need you to go into Neutron's lab and take as many things as possible!"

Nissa woke up to hear this, then replied, "Can't I at least rest?"

"No, of course not, dear! We must act hastily, time is of the essence!" Her granddad urged from the -talkie.

Nissa obediently got up and yawned, "I'll go, but, when I get back, can I sleep?"

"Of course! Once I get any of his inventions, I can do whatever I want!... Dad, you are low and dumb, if you have to steal Jimmy Neutron's inventions... Silence from you young lady!... I am not..." She turned off it off and dragged herself over to Jimmy's house, glad she wasn't in Dallas to endure that argument.

Over at Jimmy's house, the boys lounge in the living room, watching some television. Just as it ended, Jimmy glanced at the clock, just about time for pursuing. He wanted to wait 'til about nine. Fortunately, by that time, the continual blabbering had ended. It only worked for so long.

"C'mon guys, let's go, it's just about time," Jimmy stood up, with his friends following suit. They leave the house just as Nissa flew in through his still broken window.

Nissa stumbled and collapsed on his bed. It was nice to be lay on something cushy. Of course, she almost fell asleep, until she remembered what she had to do. After careful analyzation of the DNA scanner, she concluded, correctly, that it scanned hair. She found this out after she tried everything else. When she held up the strand, a mechanical arm came up, took her by the leg, and dumped her in the trash can. So, she snuck around, into the bathroom, and did what King Goobot had done when he came to earth, take a strand of hair from his brush.

She hopped back out his room twisting her ankle as she fell, and couldn't help but yelp from the pain. Hoping no one heard, she darted to the clubhouse, limping. She held up the hair, and she was in...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cue spy music... budduh budduh budduh, bud-duh bud-duh! Jimmy, Carl and Sheen hid in the bushes near the Vortex residence. Jimmy whipped out a pair of infra-red vision binoculars and peered through.

"Yep, Cindy's still in there," Jimmy announced silently. Carl and Sheen nodded, showing that they heard. Everyone kept their eyes open, although, everyone knew that only Jimmy could tell where everyone was with the spiffy binoculars.

"...She's exiting the house!" He exclaimed and pointed behind the abode. She apparently was taking the back way. Carl and Sheen look in that direction.

Sheen shouted with bliss, "We have a winner! It's Emerald! Let's go chase her and exploit her!" He then had a wicked look in his eyes and a devious smile... which wasn't reassuring.

"Uh, how about we go talk to her?" Jimmy suggested.

"...hmm, okay!" Sheen agreed as they followed Cindy/Emerald, (I'm not sure which to call her in this situation).

When they caught up with her, quite tired from running, they hid behind a building nearby. (They didn't take the hovercar, for that is somewhat loud.) Jimmy glanced back at the other two and instructed, "Make sure you keep quiet..." Alas, when he looked back to where Emerald, (I'll call her that for now), was gone.

Startling everyone, they heard a voice from above, "You guys aren't as quiet as you may think!" They tilt their heads back and look up. There, they view the girl sitting casually on top of an awning.

"Cindy, you have some explaining to do!" Sheen shreiked as it echoed down the alleys.

"Cindy?" She queried, acting clueless.

Jimmy crossed his arms and reprimanded, "Cindy, we know it's you, we waited been running for an hour now, and we can't take it anymore!" He pointed to Carl who was laying on the ground, one arm on the ground, the other across his chest, with the inhaler in his mouth... he had passed out. "So, please, just stop denying it!"

She looked at Carl, and replied, "I seriously don't know what you're talking 'bout."

"YOUR VOICE! Do you think I'm stupid?" Jimmy was very grumpy, tired and ire. He couldn't take it anymore, and signaled to Sheen, who snuck up on Emerald, surprisingly quietly, and then ripped off her mask, literally, ripped it off.

"Hey!" Cindy shouted belligerently, then pushed Sheen of the awning, don't worry, no injuries accounted for.

Jimmy, in a calmer tone, said, "Okay, now that you have no reason to deny, could ya answer some questions."

"...Depends," Cindy remained on the awning, sitting on the edge. She found it pointless to run now, so she stayed.

Sheen was the first, "Are you really good like you seem to be?" (EYE TWITCH!)

"Uh, duh," she answered, not knowing why she even bothered to reply.

Jimmy asked the questions from now on, "Okay. When did you start?"

"A couple months ago," Cindy answered, arms crossed.

"Why?" Was the next query.

"It just started out as seeing someone snatch a purse, I'd put him in a headlock, type of thing. But, I realized that they're more intimidated by a mysterious person than just some girl," Cindy said, impatiently. She scanned what was around her, feeling a little bad she wasn't doing her usual nightly routine. But, her eyes focused down a little ways down the street, that's when she felt horribly guilty. "If you don't mind, and even if you do, I gotta go," Cindy hopped down onto the ground, snatched back her mask from Sheen and darted off shouting, "Hey! You! Jerk who's stealin money!" And she tackled him, pinned him to the ground and tossed the wallet back to its owner. And she kept going in the same direction.

"So, ya still obsessed with Emerald, Jim?" Sheen questioned.

"Pf, no! I know who she is, my thoughts change about Emerald," Jimmy answered as him and Sheen walk off. But, Carl still lay on the ground unconscious, and he was left there until he heard the garbage truck the next morning, horrified.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Got it Granddad," Nissa came dragging a huge bag full of inventions, and then she fell over.

Professor Calamitous came running up to the bag, "Oh goody! Did you get them all?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course not!" Nissa shouted from the ground.

"I wanted all of Neutron's inventions, Nissa! You disappoint me. I guess this'll have to do. Now, Nissa, dear, what I want you to do next is examine each and every one of these inventions and tell me which ones you believe are most destructive," and he walked off, leaving Nissa almost in tears.

Beautiful scolded her father, "Dad! I can't believe what you're doing to my baby! You're overwhelming her! She hasn't had sleep for about a day and a half now!" Seeing that her dad ignored her, she walked up to Nissa, "I'm sorry, honey. He can be like that sometimes... well, actually, most of the time. I would love to help, but, I'm busy. But listen, don't worry on disappointing him, I do it all the time, and it's actually kind of enjoyable. You go up to your room and get some rest, 'kay?" Nissa nodded and slowly forced herself up to her room and collapsed on the floor of her room, not even reaching it to her bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Hello! Whatcha think? Please tell me! But, please no cussing or indication of cussing and flames are accepted thank you!


	10. The Retrieval

Me: To tell ya the truth, so far, this is my only story that has gotten past nine chappies, so, I'm somewhat happy! Also: Just to give y'all a heads up, I'm gonna have a sequel...

**Review Thanks: **Thank ya **acosta perez jose ramiro **for reviewing and complimenting and all that, yea. And thanks **Latios dragonrider **for reviewing and coming up with all these positive words and all. **Princess of the High Lands**, thank you for reviewing, and sorry, no explaining here...

**_Ch: 10  
The Retrieval_**

"Are you laying down on the job? I thought I could entrust you with this small task, but, apparently it's too much for you! Fortunately, I found someone to _replace_ you!" Professor Calamitous stood over Nissa who lay on the ground just waking up. He continued, "I was wrong trusting you and believing you were the best! I'm sorry, but, I am just gonna have to let you go, you're weighing my plot down..."

Nissa remained on the ground even after he had left, she was completely bewildered. He had gone to cherishing her help, to shunning it. _Maybe Mom is right_, Nissa thought. _Maybe disappointing him is enjoyable, since apparently doing your best doesn't please him... I _really _don't like him anymore!_ She sat up and started packing her few things in her room, which is contrary to that of Betty's which was full of everything she had at her house back in Retroville. At least this way Nissa could carry her small bag of three pairs of clothes, (which each ensemble was washed at the end of the day), three pairs of pajamas, (same thing here too), and a pair of sneakers. She also had some toiletries packed, but, just toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash, and floss. That's it. When she put it all in a bag, it was quite light, which worked with her situation of not being quite awake yet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jimmy? Jimmy?" Carl asked over the screen in Jimmy's lab. "Are you okay? Where are you?" Jimmy slowly walked towards the monitor with his jaw still hanging down as low as possible.

"M-m-m-my... i-in...ven...tions. Half of them are missing!" He exclaimed after a moment's hesitation.

Carl tilted his head to the side and tapped his chin, thinking, then concluded, "Can't you just make new ones? ...Anyway, what else happened last night?" Apparently he didn't see any crisis whatsoever of this situation and mainly focused on what he missed during his unconsciousness.

Jimmy ignored Carl's last question and answered his first, "Sure I can make new ones! But, if I don't have them, then who does?"

"Hmm, that question did not cross my mind... well, I hope they have fun with your time booth!" Carl said merrily, still not catching the importance.

"What do you mean my time booth, it's still..." Jimmy whipped his head around to where the certain invention was supposed to sit. Unfortunately, the scarlet machine, too, was missing. Realizing that more than what he thought was stolen, Jimmy looks for more missing inventions.

About fifteen minutes later, Jimmy came back to the monitor to see that Carl hadn't turned off his screen off and was playing with a doll and a llama, "Carl! Seventy six percent of my inventions are gone!"

Carl's first reaction was sitting up straight and looking right at the monitor while throwing the doll quickly to the side like he wasn't playing with it. And when his mind registered what Jimmy said, he lamented, "Oh, that's too bad, Jim, how do you plan on getting it back?"

"I have most of my inventions placed with a tracker, so, we can go immediately... I'll be at your house in the hovercar ASAP!" Jimmy announced and darted off without turning the cam off. Carl sat there pouting, then wondered why Jimmy had to come over in the hovercar, they're next door neighbors!

As Jimmy realized this, he already landed and rang the doorbell. Before the door was opened, he heard a voice (they come up frequently, huh?) from behind him, "All the trackers have been removed carefully, Professor Calamitous isn't in Dallas anymore..."

He whirled around like a ballerina and was astonished in an angry way, "What do you want, Nissa?"

She stood there peacefully, with her hands folded in front of her. "I want to help," she stated, remaining where she was.

Carl opened the door and exited his house. When he saw Nissa, he smiled and waved, "Hi, Nissa!"

Jimmy automatically slapped Carl's hand down, "Carl, don't! She's evil!" Then, Jimmy directed his attention back to the little girl standing next to his hovercar, "What makes you think that I trust you?"

"Nothing, I can just hope," Nissa replied. Jimmy ignored her and hopped into his gravity-defying vehicle, more concerned with who has his inventions rather than what she might do. Before they were out of earshot, she shouted, "When you're ready to know where they are, call me or something!"

"What if we need her help?" Carl asked as they landed to pick up Sheen who was in the Candy Bar.

"We won't, she's trying to fool us!" Jimmy exclaimed as he left his hovercar. He and Carl entered to find Sheen arguing with Sam that the milkshakes cost too much, because he didn't have enough to pay. Jimmy grabbed Sheen and dragged him away from the counter and summed up, "Seventy six percent of my inventions are missing and now we have to go to Dallas to get them back and you're coming with us no matter what you say." And he kept dragging Sheen out.

Libby and Cindy were in the corner, eavesdropping to all this. They then see Nissa (she's EVERYWHERE!) plop down right next to Libby, "Hi guys!"

"Oh, hey Nissa, where've you..." Libby started but Cindy cut in.

"She's Beautiful Gorgeous' daughter, Libbs!"

Libby just sat there, silent, slightly upset that she had forgotten. Nissa politely stated, "Could you guys do me a favor? When Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen come back angry that Professor Calamitous had taken off all the trackers and left them in Dallas, could you tell them that he's in Oakley, California? Thanks." And she left as quickly as she sat down.

"Uh... okay? That was just somewhat odd," Cindy said before she sipped some of her smoothie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 Hours Later:**

Jimmy angrily left his hover car which was in the back yard, and shouted, "I can't believe the place was completely empty! Except for all the trackers."

Carl suggested, "Maybe we should ask for Nissa's help..."

"Are you crazy?" Jimmy screeched. "She's evil! Wicked! Devious! Disasterous! And also deceitful! And that's what she's doing to you! Deceiving you!" And he marched to the front door with clenched fists.

To his surprise, he found Cindy and Libby standing in the front lawn, waiting. Cindy informed, "Why don'tcha try Oakley, California, I hear he's somewhere over there."

"Nissa?" Jimmy queried through his teeth as his fists tightened. Libby nodded, answering the question.

"Just go, it's not like it'll take too long in your hovercar or something," Cindy urged. Jimmy marched into his lab and did a search for Beautiful Gorgeous' tracking chip (or whatever) which was in her head. To his dismay, she was in a place called, guess where! Oakley, California!

He walked out of his lab with his head low, but still facing forwards. He summoned Carl and Sheen into the hovercar and told the girls, "You stay here, in case Nissa comes..."

When they took off, Libby stated, "Mmm, mmm. That guy can't accept change, can he?"

"I don't necessarily trust her either," Cindy said to her friend. "I mean, I don't quite apply the 'once evil, always evil' deal, but, she just gives off the wrong vibes." Libby nodded and they went and picnicked on Cindy's front yard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy arrived at the destination within the hour, surprisingly. On the way there, he had called the police on the location so there'd be less to do while there, just mainly somehow get Beautiful knocked unconscious or some other thing to where she's susceptible, and gather the inventions. That's all they would pretty much have to do.

The place where they were staying was a two story house, which was unusual for obvious reasons. The boys decided to enter through the second floor. Carl stayed lookout in the hovercar. Sheen and Jimmy hopped off of the invention, which was in mid-air at the time, and landed on the roof while the vehicle was on autopilot to land. They stealthily entered through a window and entered into an empty room. The two creeped across the floor and opened the door to find Betty with headphones on while reading a magazine and her mom and granddad bickering as usual.

"This is way too simple!" Jimmy whispered. He aimed what looked like a toy gun at all three and pulled the trigger. Out from it came a bubble that sucked the three into it. In there, they helplessly float.

Professor Calamitous shouted something, then Beautiful retorted while Betty turned the music up louder and continued reading, thankfully, you couldn't hear any of it.

So Sheen and Jimmy put everything back in the bag and took it out the front door and into the hovercar and took off. The three remained in the bubble until it finally popped seven hours later, in a jail cell. Jimmy of course was full of bliss that he got his inventions back, and he didn't care how easy it was... but he will.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well, that's the end... oh, sorry, just a sec...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nissa stood in the shadowed area of the room the whole time, clinging to one of Jimmy's inventions, with the most evil grin on her face ever seen. It was time, for revenge...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: That's why Jimmy will care later on, y'know, when Nissa starts taking over places and stuff. But, I've decided to put it in the sequel, no idea why I'm even making a sequel, I just wanted to. I'm not sure when it'll be out. And I hope that I didn't utterly disappoint ya with this ending and all with it being _way_ to simple, it was kinda supposed to be, of course, you'd think Jimmy'd be suspicious of it and all, but, nope! Guess not! So, this is literally the end of the story... well, not the storyline, just the story.

**End of Story Review Thanks: **Thank you **acosta perez jose ramiro **for reviewing and I just love hearing what people have to say, so, thanks. Thanks **Princess of the High Lands** for reviewing and commenting, but, sorry, the title's not gonna be Nissa's Revenge. I'm not gonna say wha the title is, I'll just say it contains seven words...


End file.
